despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Minion Rush Special Missions
]] The Special Mission is a game mode existing in the mobile video game Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Description In early versions of Minion Rush, there was a kind of limited-time event that asked the player to collect items for prizes, and the method to complete such events is similar to that of Subway Surfers. In the update 2.5.0 at December 8th, 2015, Gameloft introduced a new location, The Arctic Base, and a brand new special mission called Holiday Quest. From then on, a series of similar missions start in each following updates, and the common feature of them are: *It's put before level 1 of Jelly Lab (but it doesn't mean the mission need to be done before entering Jelly Lab; in fact, the player need to gain enough Despicable Multiplier to participate missions). *There are 3 stages and 16 parts of a mission. *There's a minion costume for one of the prizes for completing the mission (it'll be replaced by Tokens if the player has purchased the costume before). Since the Piggy Power mission: *One can run the a mission for three times, known as the Lap. Strategy The items appear relatively frequently in the early stages, but less frequently in the later stages. The special items for the mini-games are awarded daily and as prizes for intermediate stages, or they can be purchased with tokens. The optimal approach is to save all the items for the last stage, and to use them with a costume that extends the mini-game time such as the Lucy Minion Costume or Vampire Minion Costume. When not using a mini-game special item, it's better to use a costume that does not extend power-up time, because currently it extends the mini-game time without increasing the number of items given. Given the choice of a mini-game or an item just beyond it, it's usually quicker just to grab the item rather than take the time in the mini-game to get the item. Once all of the items needed for a particular part of a stage have been collected, no additional items will appear, so it's best to use the special items when there are still plenty of items left to be collected. History These are the missions that have/had been held so far. Trivia *Holiday Quest is currently the shortest mission out of all the other ones released so far. *Wedding Party was scheduled to be held since February 4th, 2015; however, it didn't started until the issue in the game was fixed in February 10th. *In the first two missions, there are introduction videos for each stages; however, in April Fool's Prank, there are only two clips for the mission, and it's the last mission with multiple mission introduction videos. *Locations after Vector's Fortress were introduced with updates with a mission and were the location where the mission were held. *In the mission Extreme Sports, no new prop was introduced; the props allowed to be used were those previously added, namely Snowboard, Skateboard, BMX Bike, and Minion Glider. *Since the Horror Night Party mission, it is also possible to collect an item in the Mega Minion, Fluffy Unicorn, and The Moon mini-games, and Blueprint is also introduced since this update and is given as one of the prizes for the mission. An item can also be collected while riding Gru's Rocket. In addition, there are also challenges for achieving certain goal in certain parts of the mission, and the player can be awarded with amounts of items as a reward, but it should be done in a run. *The missions are often related to the current event (such as festivals) or season at the time rather than the plot in the film and thus are non-canon. *Missions often kick off in Wednesdays. *Mower Minions is the first mission that is adapted from non-Despicable Me film content (its original work, Mower Minions is the mini-movie for The Secret Life of Pets); Piggy Power is the second one, adapted from the film Sing and one of the characters, Gunter, appears briefly in the introduction. *The Mower Minions mission was set to end in October 19, 2016; due to technical issue, however, the mission was stopped suddenly in October 17 and the next mission, Haunted Hustle, started in the same day. *For missions prior to the Piggy Power mission, once the player completed all the stages. There was a competition to collect the most items with prizes. With the Piggy Power mission, the Market was added, and players can complete multiple laps of the stages to earn more Market tickets. The number of items needed to complete the first lap was significantly lower than the number required for previous missions (for example, the last stage was 500 items, rather than 1,059); the higher laps acquire more items to be collected, but the prizes are more and rather valuable than previous laps. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Category:Tables Category:Minion Rush Modes Category:Minion Rush Locations